


Sour Tarts

by Amazing_is_u



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bait has a small part, Established Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Jelly Tarts (The Dragon Prince), Jelly Tarts Gone Wrong, Rayla tries baking, Rayllum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazing_is_u/pseuds/Amazing_is_u
Summary: Rayla wants to make the much loved Jelly Tarts.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 16





	Sour Tarts

Rayla stood in the castle kitchen, she bit her lip as she looked over the recipe in front of her, “It can’t be that hard.” 

Callum leaned against the doorframe, “Have you ever baked Jelly Tarts?” 

“Well no. But it couldn’t be harder than making MoonBerry biscuits.”

“Are you talking about scones?” Callum raised his eyebrow questioningly. 

“No I’m talking about MoonBerry Biscuits, Callum,” Rayla glared at her boyfriend, “Now if you’re not going to help, why don’t you practice your spells?”

Callum held his hands up defensively, “Okay, I know when I’m not wanted.”

“I wish,” she muttered under her breathe.

“I heard that!” Callum exclaimed as he left, leaving Rayla to her own devices. 

Rayla turned her attention back to the recipe on the counter. The fire in the stove flickered beautifully, shifting between red and orange. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she gathered ingredients. “Strawberry Jelly? What is a strawberry? A berry made of straw? Thar sounds horribly unappetizing.” She muttered to herself. She rummaged through the fruits looking for something that looked familiar. She combed through the fruits and came across some red berries. “These look like MoonBerries, these should work.” She placed the small basket of red berries on the counter by the recipe and continued gathering. 

She worked hard to make the jelly, putting the water and berries together, forgetting a crucial ingredient, sugar. She slaved over dough forgetting to let it chill in the ice house. She rolled the dough out, unevenly, and shaped it in a triangular shape. Rayla spooned the lumpy fruit concoction into the middle of the triangle and placed the tarts into the stove. 

After awhile she took the trays out. Rayla widely smiled as she looked down on the steaming tarts. “Done! And Callum said I couldn’t do it.”

Callum poked his head in the room, “How’d it go?” He walked in and stood next to his girlfriend and looked down at the fresh tarts, “Well they don’t look deadly. But then again, neither do you.”

“Be quiet! It wasn’t that hard, Callum. I just followed the ridiculously detailed instructions, you humans write.” Rayla hid the fact that she had struggled to figure out the human measurements and a majority of the ingredients didn’t seem to match those she knew.

Ezran ran in, and grabbed one, “Jelly Tarts, come here Bait!” Bait waddled in after him, and before Callum could warn them they both ate a tart. Ezran’s face screwed up, “They’re really sour.”

Callum looked confused and tried a bite of one, he grimaced as the sour jelly coated his taste buds, he forced the bite down his throat and then looked down at the offensive food. “Rayla?”

“Yes Callum?” The elf asked. 

He looked back up at his girlfriend, a small smile formed on his lips. “Did you add sugar to the jelly?”

Rayla watched as Bait spit out the tart on the ground and Ezran rushed to get water, leaving the half eaten tart on the counter. “What is sugar? And is it something put in jelly typically?”

“Well it’s not a huge problem typically, which berries did you use?” Rayla showed Callum the small red berries, “Well that explains it, those are pie cherries. They’re known for being sour, you need to add a lot of sugar to them in order for them to taste good cooked like this.”

Rayla’s shoulders fell, “Well I feel stupid.”

“We all screw up, besides I think I know how to fix this,” Callum went over to the pantry and grabbed some sugar. He sprinkled a generous amount of sugar on each of the tarts. He took a second bite of his after giving it the same treatment. He smiled and motioned for Rayla to try it. 

She took a bite of the one in Callum’s hand, and her eyes widen, “They’re sweet.”

Her boyfriend nodded, “See? It’s better now. You did pretty well for a first try. I burned the jelly the first time I tried, and then I burned the tarts themselves until they were black. My mom was a little put out to say the least.” Callum wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, Rayla chuckled slightly. She kissed him and he smiled at her. “What was that for?”

“For being you, you idiot,” Rayla said chuckling. “Can you help me clean up?”

“Sure,” Callum said smiling, he helped Rayla put the ingredients away and Ezran helped to polish off the now sweetened Jelly Tarts.


End file.
